MKF:Attack of the witch Killer
by MrPointy2
Summary: Toto, an interdimensional assassin comes to Sunnyvale to kill Willow and Tara. Only Ms. Kitty Fantastico can stop him.
1. Chapter 1

All characters from the Buffyverse are Property of Joss Whedon. Everything else belongs to me.

"The Wonderful Wizard of Oz is property of L. Frank Baum. Everything else belongs to me.

"He is coming." The munchkin said.

The little man was all of four feet tall. The outfit he wore was ridiculous. He wore bright maroon overalls and a black and red checkerboard shirt and Pipi Longstocking red and white striped socks that came all the way up to his ankles. He had the face of a forty year old man but his outfit gave him the appearance of someone who never escaped childhood. He had found his way to the mystical land of Sunnydale. Bitter experience had taught him how much damage the witch killer could do.

"He is coming." The munchkin said to Ms. Kitty Fantastico. He held the kitty tenderly in his hands. He tried to keep his blood off of her. The munchkin was dying. He had barely escaped from Oz. He had only managed to reach the inter-dimensional portal after crashing through the security grid at the wizard's palace. It had been decades since the Wizard had left Oz in a hot air balloon. Without the Wizard of Oz to keep her in check, Glinda, the so-called 'good witch' of the south now ruled the whole Land of Oz with an iron fist.

It all started with the witch killer. Glinda had hired him to remove the competition. First he manipulated Dorothy into dropping a house on the wicked witch of the east then got the scarecrow to throw water on her sister, the wicked witch of the west killing her instantly.

All of that death was by the command of Princess Ozma. Glinda had been the protector of the house of Ozma since time immemorial. The coup d'état had been executed using the witch killer.

Ms. Kitty Fantastico meowed as she wagged her tail. She was speaking the secret language of Oz Land. She understood everything the munchkin had said.

"Protect your Witches." The munchkin said. He sat her back on the ground. The last of his life force drained away.

Ms. Kitty Fantastico watched the munchkin body for a moment. She taped it with her tiny paws. The munchkin did not move. Ms. Kitty Fantastico accepted his death as a matter of fact. She waited a moment then she moved on.

"Ah look, he's so cute." Tara said. She lifted the small dog out of its holding pen and rubbed it against her face. She and Willow had decided to spend the day casually shopping. They were in the Sunnydale animal shelter. They were looking for a friend for their kitty.

"You think she will like him?" Willow asked.

She examined the dog carefully. It was a little black dog, with long, silky hair and small black eyes that twinkled merrily on either side of his funny, wee nose.

"Well, he is a cutie." Tara said as she stroked the dog's back. The stray wagged its tail and licked Willow's face.

"Ok, let's do this." Willow said as she brought the dog directly to the counter. Minutes later they were on the street with their new pet in tow.

Phase one of the plan was complete. The witch killer had located the targets. Their deaths will clear the way for the Empress to expand her power base into this dimension. As soon these two were removed Glinda would move in with her magics and quickly conquer this world. Glinda even had a spell that would neutralize the slayers.

Toto, formally the pet of Dorothy Gale of Kansas wagged his tail in anticipation. Everything had moved according to his subtle manipulation. He enjoyed his work and he was good at it.

For he was the Toto the Witch Killer.

Oz wasn't his first assignment but the fallout from that one gig was still paying benefits decades later. Getting Dorothy to bump her head and pass out on her bed was his idea. Running away and getting Dorothy to chase after him locating a stand in that bore a passing resemblance to the Wizard of Oz was his idea also. Dropping a house on the witch of the East had been Glenda's idea. Talk about overkill. Glinda had to make sure the ruby slippers were taken off the field. She couldn't have her enemies just randomly teleporting about while she was building her power base. If the ruby slippers were not enchanted she would have just killed the wicked witch of the East herself and taken the slippers.

The scarecrow was much easier to use. A few well placed barks had caused the Witches guards to set him on fire. Toto knew what water would do to the witch. When Dorothy had thrown the water to extinguish the fire on the scarecrow enough had gotten on the witch to destroy her. He didn't even have to lift a paw.

Very few people accepted the fact that the movie "The Wizard of Oz" was a documentary. The munchkin underground had managed to sneak video footage into this dimension. Their attempt to get the word out was an utter failure. The premise was just too fantastic to be believed.

When she found out about the leaked footage Glinda had wiped the lollipop guild from the face of Oz. Still, there were splinter cells hiding deep in Emerald city. Toto knew that there survivors of the purge operating in Sunnydale. As soon as he wiped out the two witches Toto would hunt them down.

Toto noticed the pattern of traffic lights that controlled the cars on the street. He thought deeply about a way to get the witches to walk into oncoming traffic.

The first rule of the assassins' guild was "Make it look like an accident."


	2. Chapter 2

All characters from the Buffyverse are Property of Joss Whedon. Everything else belongs to me.

"The Wonderful Wizard of Oz is property of L. Frank Baum. Everything else belongs to me.

Toto observed the witches enter their humble abode. The apartment the witches rented was a simple one bedroom apartment with a living room, a kitchen and a study area. Toto scanned the apartment for weapons he could use. Even though he was smart and ruthless he was still working with paws. Toto squirmed out of Tara's arms as he leapt to floor to quickly scurry around the apartment.

"Ah, that's cute!" Tara said pointing at the little dog. "He's checking out his new home!" Tara smiled. She loved that dog.

Toto quickly examined the space under the kitchen sink. There were various poisons and chemicals there. Toto made a happy little sound. Now he had something to work with.

Ms. Kitty Fantastico entered her domain through the secret passage that all cats knew about. She could smell the intruder before she saw it. The dead Munchkin was right. The assassin was already here. Even though she was young, she was fierce and extremely dangerous especially since she had just inherited all of Illyria's discarded powers. Ms. Kitty Fantastico flattened her body against the cheap linoleum on the kitchen floor and began to stalk her prey like the mighty cats of the African savannah.

"Great, that idiot cat is here." Toto thought.

He turned and looked at the tiny kitty. His eyes flashed demon red for a brief moment.

"This is none of your business." Toto said to Ms. Kitty in the secret language that all animals knew. He turned his body to face her and bared his teeth. "The end is coming. When Glinda arrives all of this will become a waste land.

Toto activated one of his weapons. Ms. Kitty felt the buildup of deadly mystical energy. Without thinking she waved one of her paws and stopped time.

Having Illyria's powers were very convent. Ms. Kitty scampered into the living room. Protecting her Humans were her first priority. Thankfully, she had Illyria's strength as well.

It took her nearly an hour of subjective time to drag both Willow and Tara to a safe place.

Willow looked around the Summers living room. Buffy looked up from a book she was reading, looked down and then looked back up.

"What the…?" Buffy said puzzled at the sudden appearance of Willow and Tara out of nowhere.

"Hey, I'm right there with c'ha" Willow said as she rubbed her head. She noticed her hands. There were scratches on her hands and legs, like she had been dragged across town. Tara looked the same.

"Working on a teleportation spell?" Buffy asked.

Willow looked up at Buffy. She had a certain amount of fear in her eyes.

"I have no idea how we got here." She said.

Ms. Kitty Fantastico returned home. She had frozen time over most of the town and now she was back to remove the threat to her family. She saw the frozen from of the assassin in the kitchen. She extended her claws and leapt. She expected to tear him apart with one swipe.

Toto casually turned his head and looked at Ms. Kitty as she came down on him with her claws out.

"It a take a lot more that a super powered kitty to take me out." Toto said to her.

When she landed he was gone. So the little runt could teleport. That's probability how he got Dorothy to Oz so quickly.

Ms. Kitty Fantastico looked around the kitchen then got bored, so she scampered back to Buffy's house.


	3. Chapter 3

All characters from the Buffyverse are Property of Joss Whedon. Everything else belongs to me.

"The Wonderful Wizard of Oz is property of L. Frank Baum. Everything else belongs to me.

Toto appeared in a flash of light in a dark and dirty alley. He had teleported from the claws of Ms. Kitty Fantastico barely missing being torn apart by her super powered claws. Glenda of the South hadn't warned him that the witches had such a powerful familiar.

This definitely warranted a bonus and extra hazard pay. Glenda could afford it. Sales from the poppy fields of Oz were through the roof.

Toto meekly looked out of the ally way into the street. There was a lot of traffic going back and forth. He wasn't in the mood to get run over. Toto licked his lips as he figured out his next step.

Toto noticed an elderly gentleman walking towards his car. Toto decided to hitch a ride. He sprung out of the alley wagging his tail attempting to look extremely cute.

"Hey, little fella. Are you lost?" The old man asked as he looked down at the cute little dog.

"Save it pops. I need a ride." Toto said to him.

The old man jaws dropped.

Toto quickly activated glamour. He'd forgotten than animals don't talk here. Toto shape shifted into a beautiful young girl.

"Take me to Buffy Summers house." Toto said. The old man obliged. He only had one question.

"Who the hell is Buffy Summers?"

Buffy sat with Willow and rubbed her back. Minuets ago Willow and Tara had appeared out of nowhere. Buffy was trying to put the pieces together. Willow was going over her day looking for a clue as to what was happening.

"The biggest thing we did today was swing by the pet shop. " said Willow. "We found the cutest dog…" Willows eyes went wide. "That's when everything changed. The day went downhill after that."

There was a knock at the door. A young lady stood on her porch. The young woman looked to be in her twenties. She had long black hair, dark eyes. Her gaze focused on Willow and Buffy. She stared at them as intensely as a predator stalking its prey.

Toto waited for the slayer to approach. He could see Willow and Tara sitting in the kitchen. He already had a plan. He would neutralize the slayer then end the witches. Toto grinned as he incited a spell of darkest magics.

Willow watched Buffy walk towards the door. Willow's sixth sense was screaming at her. She looked over at Tara who looked back at her. They both had the same feeling of unease. Willow was a fraction of a second too late. Buffy opened the screen door for the strange young woman. There was the flash of a bright purple white light, the sound of Buffy being hurled across the room and the loud roar of a beast.

Ms. Kitty Fantastico was chasing butterflies near the Summer's home. She almost had a huge orange and black monarch butterfly that taunted her. Her paws clawed the air to no avail. She was up on her hind legs and was about to pounce when a flash of purple white light caught her attention. Her tiny face twisted a moment as she remembered something important. Ms. Kitty Fantastico ran towards the Summer's house as fast as her little legs could carry her.

There was a monster at the door. Ms. Kitty Fantastico could see something huge and dark and fierce with razors for teeth and a storm for a mouth. Its roar made the ground shake. Its claws raked the doorway as it rushed in to eat the defenseless women. All Kitty knew was that her family was in danger.

Illyria was an Old One. She was the ecstasy and the agony of death. She commanded legions into battle millions of years ago when life on Earth was nothing more than an organic muck that oozed and stank and looked pretty at night. Illyria was a god to a god. She shattered dimensions and lived seven lives at once. Ms. Kitty Fantastico had all of her power.

The cat struck like lightening. She impaled herself deep with the flesh of the beast. She tore her way out of the body. Her paws dripped blood. Her tiny fur covered head was covered with entrails. She was in full killer mode. She was all cat now. She was as fierce as any of her African cousins. Ms. Kitty Fantastico clawed her way across the back of the beast and sunk her teeth into the neck of Toto.

Toto reared. He flicked his neck slamming Ms. Kitty Fantastico into a wall. The wall cracked. Hairline fractures radiated outwards from her point of impact. Toto turned and growled at her. She could see his flesh healing. The wounds she'd made became filled with flesh. Toto grew in size. He was a shape shifter supreme. He summoned his powers and grew twice in size. He opened his mouth. Clear sticky drool ran over his teeth. He was about to eat this stupid cat.

Ms. Kitty Fantastico got to her feet. Her tail was high in the air. Illyria's power was speaking to her now. In her time, the Old One had defeated entire armies with just a flick of a wrist. Ms. Kitty Fantastico growled something sarcastic in cat language.

"Oh yeah?" replied Toto. "You and what army?"

Ms. Kitty Fantastico lifted a paw and brought it down. Her claws sliced open space. Illyria's power was in control of her now. Between the cat and the dog was a hole in space filled with stars. The airs begin to rush into the void she had made. Ms. Kitty Fantastico dug her claws into floor. Toto was too slow. He was sucked into the hole between worlds.

The assassin disappeared in a flash of light and burned fur. As he disappeared, the dimensional rift began to turn. It showed Ms. Kitty Fantastico a vista of parallel worlds. As she looked over her worlds she saw a planet totally covered in dunes with sandworms hundreds of meters long. A little girl stared back at her. She had blond hair like Buffy. Next to her stood a man with dark skin and the strangest blue within blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Not yet." The little girl said. "We will meet soon." The dimensional crack closed. Ms. Kitty Fantastico just stood there for a moment staring into the air. She could smell the faint cinnamon of spice.

Ms. Kitty Fantastico walked over to Willow who laid unconscious on the floor. She licked her human on the face until she awoke.

Willow opened her eyes. Everything was blurry. Ms. Kitty Fantastico was standing over her licking her face. There was a faint haze of smoke in the air. She looked at her cat.

"One of these days I'm going to figure out what you do behind my back." Willow said as she petted her cat.

Ms. Kitty Fantastico purred.


End file.
